Pour toi
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Un autre petit One-shot sur le SasuSaku OOC  ?  UA


Disclamer : Les personnage appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je n'ai créé que l'histoire.

* * *

><p>Pour toi<p>

« Cher toi

_Qui m'est pourtant si chère je dois t'avoir fais beaucoup souffrir et je m'en excuse ! Que tu ne me pardonnes pas, je le comprends très bien et je ne t'en demande pas autant. Tu dois bien te douté que j'ai une raison pour avoir fais se que j'ai fais. Et je mérite amplement la punissions qui m'a été donné. Quoi que le trouvant un peu faible fasse a tout se que j'ai fais. Ma vie n'est pas un modèle, loin de là, mais j'ai essayé de te le cacher. Car pour moi tu représente la perfection, sache que je t'aime, je t'ai aimer depuis le premier jour, t'en souviens tu ?

_J'étais peu sociable, distant et froid. Dans ce monde de riche qui avait été le mien depuis ma naissance. Toi, tu venais des gens normaux, si on peu dire ! Qui se contente du minimum et qui sont heureux, eux ! Pour tout te dire, je vous enviais un peu ...  
>Et toi tu as débarqué comme ça, sans prévenir, s'était lors d'un des grandes balles annuelles qui était donnée chez les Hyuuga. A l'époque tu essayais tant bien que mal de percer dans le monde de la mode, être top modèle. J'appris plus tard que se n'était pas ton rêve mais se lui de ta mère, morte d'un cancer des poumons ! Tu étais venu accompagnée de Sai, celui que j'envierais tellement que ça se transformera en jalousie. Comment oublier la sublime robe blanche dans là quelle tu étais, elle dessinait parfaitement ton corps, et ton sourire qui est rester inchangé, magnifique. Je ne saurais trouver les mots !<p>

_Tu étais venu, invité par Hinata la fille de Mr. Hyuuga. Si j'ai pu te parlé c'est bien grâce à mon amitié avec se Baka de Naruto. Tu parlais avec Hinata, Sai avait du rentrer pour une affaire urgente et moi j'étais avec Naruto, ce dernier voulais absolument parlé avec sa futur épouse (Hinata) alors il m'avait « forcé » a venir vers vous ! Toi tu m'avais regardé mais moi je t'avais ignoré, je ne me souviens plus très bien se qui m'avait poussé à avoir se comportement stupide, digne d'un adolescent et pleine puberté. Mais toi, ça ne t'avait point déstabilisé, bien au contraire. Je me souviens que mon cœur avait battu très fort, lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix cristalline pour la première fois. C'était bien la première fois que je parlais autant avec quelqu'un, si bien que lorsque la soirée fut terminée, c'était à peine si j'avais eu l'impression de passé une heure au lieu de cinq ! Naruto et Hinata étaient déjà parti. Je ne t'imaginais pas rentrant seul, à cette heure si tardive à pied. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas t'imaginer, car voir quelqu'un te faire du mal me donnait envi de cassé quelque chose, je t'avais donc raccompagné, t'arrachant un léger baiser au passage. Avec toi j'ai découvert pleins de chose sur moi, la plus par étant bonne, mais j'ai découvert à quelle point, je pouvais être dangereux, aussi, lorsqu'il s'agit de te protégé. Et cette par d'ombre qui m'a conduit la où je suis, et pour tout t'avouer elle me fait peur !

_Puis vain se jour, nous nous étions revu, à plusieurs reprise et notre relation était devenu plus intime, même si n'avais toujours d'yeux que pour Sai. Mon baiser, tu as du décidé de l'oublier contrairement à moi. Je fusillais du regard quiconque te regardait, je devenais surprotecteur, se que tu m'a souvent reprocher ! Mais voilà, qu'un jour je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de toi, tu avais pris l'habitude de m'appeler, des fois pour rien juste comme ça ! Mais là cela faisait bien une semaine que tu ne m'avais plus appeler ! J'avais donc décidé d'aller te chercher à ton travail, je connaissais tes horaires, vu que tu travaillais pour l'une des agences de manquin de ma famille. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, il était assez tard je dois dire, seulement une pièce était allumé ! J'avais rapidement grimpé les marches et après avoir ouvert la porte je t'avais vu. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, tu étais recouverte de bleu et d'égratignure, à moitié inconsciente par terre, au dessus de toi, le directeur de cette agence, sourire sadique aux lèvres, mais qui ne resta pas bien longtemps. Mon point lui avait atterri dans la figue, se qui le fit giclé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais je ne m'étais pas arrêter là, je commençais à le rué de coup, cette par d'ombre en moi que je redoutais temps jaillit. La seule chose qui me fit arrêter, se carnage, fut une voix, une voix fragile et tremblante, ta voix !

_Je m'étais précipité vers toi, t'avais légèrement soulevé et t'avais appuyé contre moi, je te rassurai avec quelques paroles. J'appelais une ambulance et la police, sachant que j'avais faillit tuer quelqu'un, je m'étais laissé embarquer, moi aussi, tout comme l'autre. Et me voilà en prison. Celui qui t'a fait tant de mal, a était mis en prison pour soixante ans, pour séquestration, coups et blessures.

_Moi j'en ai seulement pour 5 ans, bon avocat. Mais si tu as peur de moi, je peu très bien le comprendre, je n'attend rien de toi. Dis toi seulement que :  
>je t'aime !<p>

By Sasuke Uchiwa »

« Cher Sasuke

_Rassure toi, je vais beaucoup mieux, j'espère que la vie en prison n'est pas trop dure.  
>Comment peux tu crois que j'éprouve une quelconque rancune en vers toi, tu m'as littéralement sauvé et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante.<br>Cette deuxième personnalité dont tu me parles, tu ne dois pas en avoir peur et je suis désolé si c'est à cause de moi que cette peur c'est éveillé.

_Trois jours avant que tu ne viennes me sauver, j'avais rompu avec Sai ! J'étais fatiguer, mais j'étais quand même allez au travail, je ne me serais jamais douté de se qu'il m'arriverait, lorsque j'étais arrivé, il n'y avait personne sauf lui, mon patron ! Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il m'avait assommé et m'avait enfermer dans une pièce du sous sol, je ne sais toujours pas se qu'il avait en tête mais au bout de trois jour, je réussis, par miracle, à m'enfuir, mais il m'avait stopper, comme je me dé battais pour pouvoir partir, il m'avait roué de coups. La suite tu la connait, c'est à se moment que tu es arrivée, tu m'as défendu ...

_Tu sais Sasuke, le jour de notre rencontre au bal et ton baiser volé son gravé en moi, chaque fois que je te voyais, un sentiment très puissant m'envahissait, j'ai vite compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais je ne pouvais croire que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi. Car vois tu :  
>Je t'aime<p>

Sakura Haruno »

Cinq ans plus tard

Un jeune homme au cheveux de couleur brun foncé/ noir, sortit de prison par une petite porte. Ces amis Hinata et Naruto l'avaient prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir le chercher. Il s'apprête donc à rentrer seul quand soudain deux bras le prirent par derrière et le serrèrent au niveau de l'abdomen. Deux bras fins, il sentit une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnu, il se retourna lentement et la vit ! Elle, et ses cheveux de couleur rose naturelle et ses yeux vert émeraude, se décrocha, le regarda et dit :  
>_- Sa..su..ke, je..<br>Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, car le jeune homme l'avait coupé avec un long et profond baiser.

* * *

><p>C'est mon deuxième one-shot, que j'avais écris il y a un ou deux ans, c'et vieux et sans doute pas fameux désolée.<p> 


End file.
